Regalo improvisado
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot] Ella no sabía qué regalarle, entonces al momento del brindis prefirió improvisar un poco. Regalo para "El Amigo Secreto" del grupo: Resident Evil Behind the Horror. Regalo para: Light of Moon


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Resident Evil No me Pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones**: _Cleon: "romance rosa, lindo, bonito, no cliché. No Valenfield." Inspirado con la canción de Avril Lavigne. "I Love You" _

_**Regalo para: Light of moon**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz día de Reyes Magos!**_

**Summary:** _[One-Shot] Ella no sabía qué regalarle, entonces al momento del brindis prefirió improvisar un poco._ _Regalo para "El Amigo Secreto" del grupo: Resident Evil Behind the Horror._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Regalo improvisado**

* * *

**.**

Han pasado tres años de los acontecimientos del atentado en la fiesta de TerraSave, donde varios miembros, hasta incluyendo tanto Moira Burton, como Claire Redfield; donde ambas fueron llevadas a una isla, Sonido de Tortuga, igual que al resto de los miembros y compañeros. Con el fin de ser utilizados como conejillas de indias, de manera figurativa, despertando en una celda de la prisión con un monitor de extraños brazaletes conectados a su muñeca. Fueron momentos muy complejos de superar, sobre todo en volver hace dos años atrás, a ese terrible lugar donde sus compañeros fallecieron y se transformaron esas horribles mutaciones. Aun en estas fechas sigue agradecida con Barry Burton, y a su hija por todo lo que ha pasado durante todo ese terrible trayecto.

Por otro lado, Leon Scott Kennedy también ha pasado por muchas cosas, la muerte del Presidente, los ataques del bioterrorismo afectado parte de los Estados Unidos, como Tall Oaks y en China, Liangshang. También en descubrir los secretos y trabajos de experimentos que ha estado realizando, Derek Simmons. Liberando parte del Virus-C. No obstante, aquellas situaciones donde tanto Leon como Claire tuvieron que arriesgar nuevamente sus vidas, para salvar al mundo junto con otros conocidos suyos, no son fáciles. Es una carga que entre ellos, lo han estado cargando en su espalda desde el atentado en Raccoon City. Ver gente morir, otras personas que habrán sido aliados por poco tiempo y en terminar de caer en la oscuridad, tentadas por el poder que ofrecían algún superior relacionado a Umbrella.

Ahora están a salvo, vivos y esperando por la Navidad…

Y con una nueva vida, a pesar de seguir trabajando a la par, con _esa _persona que entró a su vida.

Era Noche Buena, el reloj marcaba alrededor de las diez de la noche. Ella podía ver desde su ventana como caían los copos de nieve, también miraba sobre la iluminación de las luces navideñas decoraban por afuera de su nuevo hogar. Parecía que esperaba a los invitados, se preocupaba por el temor de pasar otra Navidad, sola. Sin embargo, muy pocas veces habrá pasado tiempo con su hermano mayor, Chris Redfield. Sabe que es complicado no trabajar en un día así. ¿Acaso el bioterrorismo, no tiene descanso?

"_Tranquila, ellos ya van a llegar"_ pensó, al abrazarse a sí misma, frotándose ambos brazos como si se tratara un acto de sus propios nervios.

Claire caminó hacia la cocina pero en el intermedio se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo completo, miraba su peinado corto, pasando un poco sus hombros, después continuo con su vestimenta, viendo su remera de mangas largas de color magenta pero que dejaba ver sus hombros, su cuello; sus medias de color lila y como ella había realizado la limpieza tenía decidido avisar al resto que se quitaran los zapatos. Miraba sus jeans negros y los sacudía con la palma de su mano en su muslo derecho, por una pequeña mancha de harina.

—Hmmm… Creo que me falta algo —dijo la joven, veía desde el espejo al árbol navideño que estaba a sus espaldas, regalos había pero faltaba uno solo.

La pelirroja se acercó, para ver si estaban los nombres de los invitados en sus respectivos regalos, al no encontrar el nombre su novio. Empezó a entrar en pánico, sobre todo porque ya sería demasiado tarde para comprar algo a estas horas de la noche. Escuchó que sonó el reloj, que había dejado marcado para que avisara los cuarenta minutos que pasó, desde que metió dentro del horno la carne.

— ¡La carne! —reaccionó alterada, corriendo hacia la cocina. Se colocó sus guantes y al momento de abrir el horno, escuchó el timbre, dando la señal de que ellos ya llegaron a su casa. Se preocupó primero en ir sacando la comida, por suerte, no se quemó. El problema sería que no tiene regalo para…Leon.

**.**

Un joven de aproximadamente de veintiocho años, cabello rapado y rojizo, bajó de una camioneta cuatro por cuatro de color negro. Ayudando a su vez a una joven de cabello rubio y un poco largo, que pasa de sus hombros, también que a pesar de tener treinta años, aparentaba tener veinticinco. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta principal de la casa, notaron la decoración navideña de las luces; desde su punto de vista del exterior. Leon, quien salía del vehículo les arrojó las llaves de la puerta para que entren. No era necesario que toquen el timbre, si estaba la otra mitad del propietario y que, suponía que Claire estaba ocupada para abrir la puerta.

— _¿¡Claire!? —_la llamó Sherry, entrando con cuidado a la casa. Al no verla en el living, le hace una señal a Jake, para que se saque las botas.

— ¿_Por qué tengo que sacarme los zapatos?_ _—_interrogó Muller, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque yo lo digo —exigió discretamente, Sherry.

Muller hizo caso, aunque no hubo problema porque el suelo era de alfombra. Para aquel par de jovenes, le generó una cálida, reconfortante, hogareña y familiar, por lo que ninguno de estos dos hubiera experimentado.

Sherry Birkin tenía unos padres que vivían plenamente encerrados en el trabajo, olvidando que había una niña esperándolos para comer en la cena de Noche Buena. Sin embargo, esas cosas fueron cambiando cuando fue creciendo y siendo visitada por sus salvadores, Claire Redfield y Leon Kennedy que apenas era un joven policía que estaba iniciando su primer día. Con ellos, fue aprendiendo lo que tanto significaba un abrazo, el afecto y el cariño de una maternal y la protección paternal.

En el caso de Jake Muller, era distinto creció solo con su madre y en una economía algo escasa, sin saber nada de su padre. Solo quería y respetaba el sacrificio que hizo su madre alguna vez por él. Pero cuando supo la identidad de su padre, no le importó en lo absoluto, por más que otros pensaran por temor a ello, que podría ser quien siga los pasos de Albert Wesker.

— _¿Sherry, eres tú? —_gritó la pelirroja, desde la planta alta.

El pelirrojo se acerca para sentarse a su silla, esperando por la chica que se había asomado a las escaleras para hablar desde ahí.

— ¡Si, Claire. Leon acaba de entrar y estoy por sentarme a cenar con Jake!

— _¡De acuerdo, cenen. Ahora estoy por bajar!_

Leon Scott Kennedy miró hacia las ventanas de la planta alta, que estaban encendidas. Quizás supone que ella debe estar preparando algunas cosas. No tardó en seguir al otro par, para adentrarse a la casa. También se quita sus botas de nieve. Vio como la pareja se estaba preparando para cenar, solo esperaban a los otros dos.

—Ahora regreso, iré a buscar a Claire —avisó, el agente. Mientras que subía las escaleras para buscar a su novia.

—_Pssh…—_le llamaba Jake en voz baja, hacia superchica.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Crees, que hay problemas entre ellos? —preguntó Muller, dándole un bocado a su carne.

La joven miró hacia las escaleras, dudaba un poco respecto a esa pregunta.

—No lo creo, sino ya lo sabría —contestó, dubitativa —Creo que es mejor no meternos, esta vez.

**.**

Ella observaba con determinación una fotografía enmarcada. Viendo como su pareja la cargaba entre sus brazos y como fondo de esa misma imagen fotográfica, estaba el bosque. No ha pasado mucho tiempo de que ambos se dieran una oportunidad para intentar, pero uno entró en la vida del otro desde aquel incidente en Raccoon City y es algo que, por más que anden saliendo con otras personas…No van a llegar a nada, tampoco sabrían comprender por las difíciles tareas, que a veces se les presenta como obstáculos en sus caminos.

No sabía qué regalarle. Claire se dispuso a buscar algunas cosas entre los cajones, hasta que encontró una bella sorpresa; la única puerta que estaba a espaldas suyas, para entrar a su habitación. Escuchó que se abrió de golpe, con la presencia de Kennedy entrando.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogó, al sostener una caja verde de terciopelo.

—Ese…Es mi regalo, Claire —respondió, Kennedy sonriendo de lado —Compre dos cosas, pero encontraste el segundo.

Esos orbes azules como el cielo, estaban brillando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar de la emoción, también lo contemplaba con tanta atención al hombre, a quien tenía en frente suyo.

—Es… ¿En serio, Leon?

—Lo he pensado hace mucho, desde que nos dimos esta oportunidad. He aprendido en dejar ir muchas cosas, quiero intentar tener una vida nueva. Compartiendo esa vida con alguien más que ya me conoce, más que yo mismo.

— ¡Te amo! —exclamó, ella apoyaba ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su novio, para darle un tierno y agradable beso en los labios, que fue correspondido.

—Vamos a comer, nos esperan Jake y Sherry.

Ella asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. Aunque lo detiene en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo la necesidad de decirle algo antes del brindis.

—La razón, por la que te amo es por todo lo que hemos sido, por lo que seremos a futuro, ayudando, y hasta luchando hasta el final…Este sería mi regalo, Leon.

Él le inclina la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente: —Que así sea, cariño.

Ambos se limitaron a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, hasta llegar a la mesa y para acompañar al resto, en plena mitad de la cena de Noche Buena. Entre todos, se miraron el uno al otro, y los recién llegados a la mesa, empezaron a comer la carne que se cocinó dentro del horno.

—Está muy delicioso, Claire —dijo Sheryl, mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Muller no dejaba de comer, no estaba siendo descortés. Solo indicaba que la comida estaba bastante buena, y no creía que esa pelirroja supiera cocinar.

La rubia le da un codazo y casi causa que el chico se atragantara con la comida, esa peculiar escena parecía ser como si, la hermana mayor golpeara, al hermano menor; puede que le hizo recordar una pequeña escena familiar para Redfield, con respecto a su hermano mayor.

Redfield se ríe un poco por la escena, y su pareja, se le quedo mirando con el tenedor metido en la boca, se detuvo para verla en su momento de estar degustando su comida.

— ¿Qué? Me pareció gracioso —aclaraba, la pelirroja bebía un poco de su copa de vino.

— ¡Oigan!, creo que es la hora de brindar —habló la joven, mirando la hora desde su celular.

Leon dejó de comer y se dispuso a abrir la botella de sidra, para servirle a todos en cada copa. El resto se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a hacer un conteo, entre todos. Sus copas estaban levantadas hacia arriba.

— _¡Tres! —_contó Muller, sonriendo de lado.

— _¡Dos! —_continuó, la rubia mirando de reojo a su compañero.

— _¡Uno! —_Exclamaron al unísono —_ ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Sus copas chocaron entre sí, haciendo un brindis para recibir la Navidad y en familia.

**.**

_~ "Eres tan lindo_

_Pero no te amo por eso_

_No estoy segura de que sepas_

_Que la razón porque te amo eres tú_

_Siendo tú, sólo tú_

_Sí, la razón porque te amo_

_Es por todo lo que hemos sido_

_Y por eso te amo"~_

**.**

—Feliz Navidad, Leon…—le saludaba Claire, pero al ver que su novio asomaba su rostro para darle un dulce beso. Ella le interrumpió, poniendo en el medio la palma de su mano —Quería decirte, que no tenía un regalo para darte… Pero al descubrir el mío, te doy mi respuesta por adelantado.

— ¿E-En serio, tan pronto? Claire, no quiero presionarte… —habló el agente, estando un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo, no me siento presionada…Capaz cuando llegue el momento si —comentó, tratando de calmar a Kennedy —. Mi respuesta es sí, Leon.

Él simplemente la abrazó con tanta fuerza, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mujer. Le susurraba algo a su oído izquierdo, que solo se trataba de salir afuera y ver los fuegos artificiales; que habían iniciado a subir y explotar en pleno cielo nocturno.

Ese era el regalo improvisado de Claire, pero no contaba que otro también había realizado lo mismo. No se trataba de algo material, quizás el anillo de compromiso pero su valor iba más allá que algún accesorio, o la ropa. El regalo también se debe del quién te lo da. Por otro lado, su regalo es por todo lo que son y por lo que serán.

**.**

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

**N/A:** _Me disculpo por tardarme en subir el regalo para mi amigo secreto. También puede que haya algunos errores por ahí. En mi defensa, recibí por error el pedido de mi amigo secreto. Como el otro fanfic tenía Billy x Rebecca y Valenfield, (sabiendo que en realidad y a último momento que no querían Valenfield xD )_

_Sé que insinué algo de Sherry x Jake (aunque creo, que los puse más como si fueran hermanos, que una pareja), pero tampoco puse algo de más. No digo que, Sherry sin Jake no es nada, pero la idea es que en parte, Jake sienta lo que es una… "familia". Aunque si, también pude haber involucrado a Moira Burton…_

_El fanfic "Sorpresa en Noche Buena" va ser subido tranquilamente como un fanfic normal. No lo pienso borrar, ahora que esforcé esa idea para el fanfic._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y cuídense! _

_También espero que haya cumplido con tu pedido n.n, espero que no se haya hecho algo…Cliche._

_Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
